This invention relates to the sport of bowling, sometimes called "ten pins", which is played indoors on wooden alleys with a large plastic ball approximately 10 inches in diameter. Bowling balls are fashioned to be held and thrown by one hand which grips the ball by means of two or three, or more finger holes. One hole is for the thumb, and the other holes for one or more of the other fingers. The most common arrangement is for one thumb hole and two holes for the third and fourth finger, which leaves the index finger and the little finger to rest against the outside of the ball, not in any finger hole.
Dedicated bowlers frequently find that the finger and thumb holes do not provide the exact fit desired for their thumb and fingers, and yet the ball otherwise is entirely satisfactory. Accordingly, there has been developed a means for modifying the fit by drilling the holes slightly larger and then inserting any of several sizes of tubular inserts which provide the exact desired fit. These inserts are usually made of a semiflexible, semicompressible, material which are glued into the holes in the bowling ball. From time to time as fingers swell or contract the fit of a particular insert may become unacceptable and must be replaced. A specialty tool is needed to remove the insert without damage to the bowling ball. In the past, these tools have also cut and materially damaged and/or destroyed the insert. It has now been found that an improvement in the tool can remove the insert without materially damaging or causing destruction of the insert making it suitable for reuse later. Still another improvement is the provision of an air vent which facilitates the removal of the insert from the bowling ball and/or the tool.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved tool for removing finger grip inserts from bowling balls. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved hand tool that is capable of removing such a finger grip insert in a condition for reuse. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.